


La seducción de Kakashi

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: —Has estado cuidando de ese muchacho desde que tenía… ¿cuántos, trece años?Kakashi soltó otro abatido suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza.—No me lo recuerdes.—Pero ahora es todo un hombre. Ya hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser ese pequeño trasto. ¡Ahora nuestro Naruto está rebosando con las llamas de la juventud! —exclamó el otro hombre con entusiasmo, acuclillándose junto a Kakashi y dándole un golpe en la espalda.—Cállate, Gai.





	La seducción de Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy estoy motivada para traer traducciones, aun queda alguna más. Esta vez es el turno de Naruto, Kakashi/Naruto concretamente (o Naruto/Kakashi, ya sabéis que no me va este rollo de pasivo/activo). La historia original se títula "Kakashi's Seduction" de Yamanvie, la podéis encontrar en fanfiction. Dicho esto, comentar que esta traducción es un poco distinta de las demás, porque no es una traducción cien por cien fiel a la original, es más bien una adaptación, la estructura es fiel, casi todo es igual, excepto algunas cosas (especialmente el final). ¿Por qué? Porque no me convencía del todo el final, y como esto es algo sin ánimo de lucro y el motivo de estas traducciones es que quiero hacerme una antología en mi idioma natal para disfrutar personalmente, voy a cambiar algo si quiero. Por supuesto, os voy a avisar y siempre invito a que leáis el original si queréis.
> 
> En cualquier caso, ¡espero que la disfrutéis! :)

 

****

**La seducción de Kakashi**

Kakashi lo estaba mirando. Naruto le echó un vistazo y sonrió con torpeza.

Quizás si pretendía que nada de ello había ocurrido, Kakashi lo dejaría en paz. Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que hubiera hecho si Sakura y Sai no hubieran estado con ellos en el Ichiraku. Se centró una vez más en su  _ramen_ y sorbió ruidosamente, deseando que su mente no se enfocara en otra cosa que no fuera su plato favorito.

La sensación de dos penetrantes ojos clavados en él se transformó en cuatro, y en seis no mucho después, hasta que Naruto no pudo continuar ignorándolo y se giró hacia sus compañeros de equipo con consternación. Todos le estaban contemplando.

—¿Qué? —espetó. En respuesta recibió una mirada inexpresiva de parte de Sai, el ceño fruncido de Sakura y un parpadeó inocente de parte de Kakashi.

—Ha pasado algo —observó Sai en voz monótona—. Te estás sonrojando.

Naruto se atragantó y farfulló en  _shock_. Así que era eso lo que había llamado la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. Supuso que no lo estaba haciendo tan bien como había esperado, el despejar su mente de según qué pensamientos.

—¿Y? —murmuró cuando fue capaz de respirar de nuevo—. ¿Es que no puede un hombre sonrojarse en paz? Podría tener algo de fiebre, ¿sabéis?

Ante esto, Kakashi se levantó, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su frente tentativamente. El rubor de Naruto se intensificó y este cerró los ojos para evitar pegar un bote fuera del alcance del otro hombre.

—Hm. Fui bastante entusiasta ayer noche. Debería haberme asegurado por completo de que estuvieras bien después de ello —murmuró con calma, su voz regular.

« _Oh, Dios._ »

Si es que tal cosa era posible, el sonrojo de Naruto se intensificó y sus puños se cerraron con brusquedad.

—¿Fuiste… entusiasta? ¿Estuvisteis entrenando por vuestra cuenta? —preguntó Sakura, horrorizada—. Acabamos de volver de una misión de rango A. No me soprende que Naruto esté febril. Os habéis excedido —le reprendió gentilmente.

Naruto se sintió tan feliz de que su amiga no se hubiese percatado de la verdad, que abrió los ojos; su mirada azul colisionó con la oscura de Kakashi. Inspiró bruscamente antes de volver a cerrarlos con tal de evadir la intensidad de ese único ojo —observador como era—.

¿Acaso no podía ver Kakashi que  _no_ quería volver a mencionar, recordar o siquiera reconocer la pasada noche nunca jamás? Naruto aún permanecía anonadado porque hubiera pasado, para empezar, y le encantaría poder coger el recuerdo y meterlo en una pequeña caja bajo el nombre de 'Olvídame', para luego arrojarla a los más remotos recovecos de su mente. Resultaba  _tan_ embarazoso. ¿Y quién podía culparle? Acostarse con Kakashi era probablemente una de las muchas cosas del mundo cuya posibilidad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Así que, ¿qué demonios? Hasta ahora, Naruto ni siquiera había sabido que también le podían molar los hombres. Su virginidad le había sido arrebatada por completo y de forma "entusiasta" —independientemente de si había sido con un hombre o una mujer—. Pero, por supuesto, se hubiera sentido mucho más feliz al respecto si no hubiera sido con… bueno, con un hombre. Hubiera sido incluso más feliz si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto. Y es que, mierda, ¡Kakashi solía ser su  _maestro_!

—¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? Parece que te vayas a desmayar en cualquier momento —dijo Sakura, parecía alarmada por ello.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Kakashi se había alejado unos pasos, aparentemente habiéndose percatado de lo mucho que lo estaba incomodando. Sakura se hallaba donde este había estado antes, inspeccionando a Naruto en busca de heridas o cualquier síntoma de malestar.

—E-estoy bien. Solo necesito dormir un poco. —Naruto casi entró en cuán molido le había dejado el entrenamiento extra, pero mentir para encubrir la verdad haría que esta fuera más… real. Por lo que dejó el tema aparcado y se puso en pie sin pronunciar palabra.

Durante todo el tiempo, hasta que saltó sobre unos edificios y desapareció de la vista, sintió el ojo de Kakashi clavado en él.

* * *

_Era tan asombrosamente espléndido que a Naruto se le heló la respiración en los pulmones. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada o a nadie._

* * *

La ventana tan solo mostraba una pequeña parte del interior, pero lo suficiente como para que Kakashi pudiera observar a un desinflado Naruto yendo de un lado a otro de su apartamento, sin camiseta. El  _jounin_ suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos, tratando de ignorar la presencia a sus espaldas, sobre el tejado.

—¿Lo mismo otra vez, amigo mío? ¿Incluso después de todos estos años?

Kakashi solo le dedicó un vistazo de reconocimiento al ninja vestido de verde antes de volver a su principal interés.

—Solo han sido algo más de seis años, Gai, no una vida entera —replicó amablemente. A su espalda, Gai rio de forma escandalosa y Kakashi tuvo que reprimir un «Chitón, idiota» a favor de retroceder un tanto para asegurarse de que Naruto no lo viese, si le diera por investigar la fuente de aquella familiar risa.

—Has estado cuidando de ese muchacho desde que tenía… ¿cuántos, trece años?

Kakashi soltó otro abatido suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Pero ahora es todo un hombre. Ya hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser ese pequeño trasto. ¡Ahora nuestro Naruto está rebosando con las llamas de la juventud! —exclamó el otro hombre con entusiasmo, acuclillándose junto a Kakashi y dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—Cállate, Gai.

Kakashi no quería pensar sobre las llamas de la juventud de Naruto, de lo contrario probablemente perdería la cabeza. Solo hacía un par de años que había empezado a pensar en su antiguo alumno de ese modo, y lo había estado llevando bastante bien, el reprimir sus pensamientos y deseos desde entonces. O así había sido hasta la pasada noche, cuando al parecer Naruto se había empeñado en seducirlo.  _Naruto_ , el más reservado en cuanto a comportamientos sexuales de todos ellos, se había acercado a Kakashi hasta conseguir meterse en sus pantalones. Literalmente.

Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales, él sería capaz de resistir y rechazar a casi a cualquiera. Pero se volvía demasiado pedir cuando el objeto de sus más fervientes deseos se servía a sí mismo en un plato incrustado en diamantes. Insistiendo en ser  _follado_.

Tal vez Kakashi tuviera un alto rango, y fuera un  _shinobi_ renombrado y poderoso con una voluntad de hierro, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo humano.

—¿Entonces vas a estrenarte con él al fin, como si fuera la primera? —preguntó Gai amablemente.

Si su amigo pudiera ver a través de su máscara, hubiera apreciado la mueca de disgusto hacia sí mismo que retorció sus facciones. Se había estrenado con Naruto. Hacía exactamente diecisiete horas y veintitrés minutos, durante cinco horas consecutivas. Mierda. Tendría suerte si Naruto volvía a hablarle o a mirarle alguna vez; aquella mañana, el chico no había sido capaz de aguantarle la mirada por más de un segundo. Era prueba más que suficiente.

Finalmente, las luces del apartamento de Naruto se apagaron y Kakashi tuvo que resistir las ganas de acercarse para ver lo que su ex alumno estaba haciendo. Si era honesto consigo mismo… lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que Naruto pensaba de él en estos momentos. Ya era lo suficientemente duro el notar la evidente histeria que Naruto sentía ante su proximidad. No creía poder soportar el disgusto, la repulsión o, peor aún, la negación de lo que había sucedido. Todo estaba aún demasiado reciente y era demasiado valioso como para dejar que fuera mancillado de aquella forma.

—Vamos, Gai. Necesito hacer algo entrenamiento.

* * *

_Era intenso. Sus miembros se fundían de tal forma que hacía que Naruto gimiera de puro éxtasis y aumentara la presión, acercándose lo máximo posible al hombre que se movía sobre él. Esto era lo que había estado buscando. Él era lo que Naruto siempre había necesitado._

_Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cadera y se arqueó contra aquel cuerpo haciendo que el hombre gruñera roncamente._

— _Por favor. Hazlo, tómame_ —suplicó sin aliento.

* * *

Naruto soltó un quejido contra su almohada al eyacular.  _Oh mierda_. Aquello no iba a terminar jamás. Nunca volvería a tenerla flácida si su mente continuaba evocando imágenes y sensaciones de la noche pasada. Era como si su estúpido y descontrolado cerebro quisiera más y más, y su mano no parecía querer llevarle la contraria.

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama y trató de no llorar de frustración cuando su pene volvió a endurecerse apenas diez minutos después. ¿De dónde demonios provenía toda esa calentura? Era culpa de Kakashi. Él era el que le había introducido en la intensidad del sexo entre hombres y ahora Naruto era incapaz de quedarse satisfecho. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Dios, no podía pedirle a Kakashi que lo hicieran otra vez. ¡Naruto ni siquiera quería tener que reconocer lo ocurrido en primer lugar! ¿Así que por qué su cerebro estaba siendo tan amotinado?

Visiones de lengua y manos sobre su pecho, de dedos retorciendo sus pezones, destellaron en su mente y Naruto casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Joder! Jadeando, se cogió su candente erección con una mano y se la sacudió con lentitud, siseando entredientes debido al placer y a sabiendas de que tendría que volver a hacerlo todo una y otra vez, hasta que probablemente se le cayera cerca del amanecer. Gimió contra su almohada cuando se vino al cabo de un rato.

Tenía que pasársele en algún momento.  _Tenía_ que hacerlo. No había hombre que pudiera permanecer así de excitado para siempre, ni siquiera el propio Naruto, con toda su aparentemente vitalidad y aguante infinitos. Las imágenes de sus recuerdos se volverían imprecisas, los recuerdos de sensaciones se desvanecerían y Naruto podría regresar a ser Naruto: es decir, a admirar a mujeres hermosas, envidiar a hombres más fuertes, haciendo trastadas con su  _jutsu_ erótico y  _no_ durmiendo con Kakashi.

¿Cuán difícil era eso?

_Una erección pálida, ojos heterocromáticos y abrasadores clavados en él, músculos fibrosos que se flexionaban para levantarle las piernas…_

Oh, mierda. Ya empezaba de nuevo.

* * *

_La presión se sentía increíble. ¿Cómo podían los hombres desear a las mujeres cuando había algo como esto? Ninguna mujer podría hacerle esto, pensó Naruto vagamente, aferrándose a los brazos musculosos apoyados a cada lado de su cintura._

— _¡Dios! Oh, Dios —jadeó, oprimiendo sus muslos alrededor de las caderas del_ jounin _. El hombre que se encontraba encima suyo extendió un brazo y le tomó una de las piernas bronceadas, levantándola prácticamente hasta su cabeza. Si no fuera porque la nueva posición de su pierna se lo impedía, Naruto se hubiera arqueado en éxtasis. En lugar de eso, gritó cuando su próstata fue golpeada varias veces consecutivas hasta eyacular sobre su pecho y contra el hombre cerniéndose sobre él._

— _¡KAKASHI!_

* * *

Gracias a Dios no tenía misiones por un par de semanas. En cualquier caso, Naruto no creía ser capaz de funcionar apropiadamente. Aunque, técnicamente, la culpa de su falta de sueño la tenía su cerebro y su indisciplinada imaginación. Fue a una pequeña tienda a comprar un cartón de leche y huevos, casi olvidando pagar antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su apartamento, prácticamente tropezando en el camino de vuelta. Parpadeó, distraído, cuando Sai empezó a caminar a su lado.

—'enos días, Sai —saludó con una endeble imitación de su sonrisa habitual—. ¿Qué hay?

Sai lo consideró en silencio por un instante.

—Tú, Naruto. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Casi trastabillando con sus propios pies producto del  _shock_ , Naruto maldijo en voz alta y clara, sin importarle lo más mínimo si una manada de bebés pasaban por ahí en ese preciso instante y lo oían.

—No lo quieres saber, Sai. Si a ti te pasara algo así, yo tampoco querría saberlo.

Por un rato, caminaron sin pronunciar palabra. Sai estaba contemplando a Naruto de forma insondable, y Naruto iba encorvado tratando de ocultar las evidencias de su reciente excitación.

—¿Todo esto es porque tuviste sexo con Kakashi _-sensei_?

De no ser por su entrenamiento como ninja, Naruto probablemente se hubiera caído de cara contra la suciedad del suelo. Alzó la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas.

—¿Q-qué?

—Habéis estado intimando recientemente y ahora tú estás actuando de forma extraña. Solo puedo suponer que es debido al sexo. ¿Te da vergüenza?

En un principio boqueando como un pez, Naruto se forzó a tragar saliva antes de apuntar a Sai con un dedo acusador.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? —demandó. ¿Cuánta gente lo sabía? Sai era demasiado observador para su propio bien, ¿pero cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de que Naruto y Kakashi habían tenido sexo cuando ambos habían estado…? Oh, mierda—. ¡Creí que la casa de baños había estado vacía! Sakura y tú no… quieres decir… Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¡dime que Sakura no lo sabe! —imploró.

Sai enarcó las cejas ligeramente ante su farfulleo.

—No. Yo era el único presente. Sentí que era una experiencia íntima, aunque común entre la mayoría de seres humanos, por eso no compartí la información. ¿Te gustaría que se lo dijera?

—¡Ni de coña! —Naruto se ahorcaría con sus propias manos, simplemente lo haría, si su antiguo amor se enteraba de que había hecho cosas  _gays_ con su antiguo maestro—. No —repitió tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Entiendo la necesidad de privacidad. Yo tampoco sentí que tuviera que dar a conocer ese tipo de información cuando empecé a acostarme con Killerbee.

Hostias. Naruto podría haber vivido una vida plena y feliz sin esa imagen en su cabeza.

—¿Por eso tienes una erección? ¿Deseas el cuerpo de Kakashi?

Inhalando bruscamente, fruto de la sorpresa, Naruto bajó la vista para descubrir que, en efecto, la tenía dura. Al parecer no podía  _siquiera_ hablar de lo que había pasado con Kakashi sin que su cuerpo reaccionara de la forma más ofensiva posible. Sintió como se volvía magenta a causa del bochorno y le dedicó a Sai una mirada asesina.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Alguien te puede oír! —siseó.

—Creo que la reacción que estás teniendo a la intimidad que compartisteis le está haciendo daño a Kakashi —continuó el otro sin prestar atención al inminente  _shock_ anafiláctico que estaba por sufrir Naruto, que se quedó paralizado cuando las palabras de Sai calaron por completo.

Naruto miró a su compañero de equipo.

—¿Qué?

Las cejas de Sai se arquearon unos milímetros más antes de que este se diera media vuelta. Naruto lo observó alejarse, aturdido por la nueva información. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño a Kakashi? Pero… había sido una sola noche. Una noche por la que Naruto se encontraba sumamente avergonzado. ¡Se había comportado de una forma tan lasciva! Tan frenético y desenfrenado incluso más allá de nada de lo que hubiera visto jamás en los libros eróticos de Jiraiya. A penas podía soportar el verse reflejado en un espejo, mucho menos en los ojos del hombre que lo había visto todo, que lo había visto perder el control y desmadrarse hasta esos extremos. Lo hacía sentirse menos hombre, y todavía menos  _shinobi_.

¿Pero herir a Kakashi? La mera idea resultaba tan dolorosa que obstruyó sus conductos respiratorios, haciendo que se sintiera como si se estuviera ahogando. Tal vez nunca antes había pensado en el otro hombre de esa manera, pero este significaba más que casi cualquier otra persona en la Tierra, quitando Sasuke y Sakura tal vez, no muy lejos en cualquier caso. Era por  _eso_ que se sentía tan avergonzado por su comportamiento de la otra noche. Kakashi lo había visto. Ni siquiera podía descartar lo sucedido como algo de una sola noche. No con Kakashi. Pero tampoco era que supiera cómo llamarlo, entonces.

La imagen de un rostro tan deslumbrante que por poco le quitó el aliento destelló tras sus párpados, y Naruto sintió como una oleada de deseo se derramaba en su interior. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto?

Súbitamente consciente de que estaba en medio de la calle, con la vista fija en la nada, Naruto se retrajo de su estupor y se apresuró a seguir a Sai.

* * *

_Kakashi besó su frente, su nariz, barbilla y la curva de su cuello, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y tórrido al mismo tiempo. Naruto suspiró contra aquellos labios y abrió su boca de forma tentativa. Casi al instante, una lengua se deslizó en su cavidad e inició un duelo con la suya que le hizo gruñir en aprobación._

_Naruto rompió el beso respirando con dificultad y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Kakashi lo estaba penetrando de nuevo, despertando cada nervio de su, si bien más pequeño, fibrado cuerpo._

— _¡Ah! Mmm… Uh-huh —volvió a gruñir antes de rodear con sus piernas la cintura del otro hombre, apretando su trasero para forzarlo a penetrarlo más fuerte. Naruto se deslizó contra el cuerpo que había encima suyo, haciendo que el pene de Kakashi se hundiera más y más en su cuerpo; las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y frenéticas, sus paredes oprimieron a Kakashi con fuerza y este soltó un ronco gemido antes de doblarse sobre él de forma casi protectora e iniciar un ritmo vertiginoso que hizo que ambos se corrieran bruscamente no mucho después._

_Naruto colapsó en la cama. Kakashi lo hizo poco después y atrajo al primero hacia sí hasta sellar sus labios en un beso post-orgásmico._

* * *

—Dios mío…

Naruto, que había estado corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero de equipo, volvió a tropezarse cuando la comprensión le golpeó con tal fuerza y rapidez que le quitó el aliento y, esta vez, sí terminó en el suelo. Sai, unos metros adelante, se volteó entonces antes de acercarse con calma y tenderle una mano. Naruto la miró por un momento eterno. Levantarse era lo último en su mente.

Debería haberlo sabido. Por la forma en la que ocurrió todo, la forma en la que Kakashi lo había tratado.

—Dios mío —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Aquella era la última pieza del puzle.

* * *

— _Naruto —susurró Kakashi en su oído antes de tironearle del lóbulo con los dientes. Estaba prácticamente envuelto sobre Naruto y se dedicaba a besar y lamer cada centímetro que tuviera a su disposición._

 _Felizmente, Naruto se estiró e intensificó su agarre alrededor del_ jounin _, y a cambio pegó su boca al sólido cuello que tenía a su alcance._

— _Naruto, di mi nombre —susurró Kakashi perezosamente, e hizo que rodaran hasta que fue Naruto el que estuvo encima. El chico se puso a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Kakashi y le dedicó una media sonrisa._

— _Kakashi —pronunció con suavidad, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa deslumbrante del otro hombre. Se besaron de nuevo durante largos minutos—. Kakashi —murmuró de nuevo…. y parpadeó. Sus ojos azules empezaron a agrandarse a la par que la sonrisa de su antiguo maestro empezaba a desvanecerse y la oscuridad ocupaba su lugar. No había sonrisa. De repente, no había Kakashi, no había nada excepto oscuridad. Naruto sintió una oleada de pánico y horror. Mierda. Mier…_

* * *

—Mierda —masculló, despertándose de un brinco. ¿En qué momento se había quedado frito después de tomarse el aperitivo que había ido a comprar?

Naruto se frotó la cara con ambas manos y gruñó al recordar la conversación con Sai y lo que ello implicaba. ¿Por qué su compañero de equipo insistía en complicarle la vida? Iba a darle una buena tunda a Sai cuando lo volviera a ver, poco importaba que no tuviera la culpa de nada en realidad.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Al parecer, la comprensión de que le gustaba a Kakashi,  _realmente_ le gustaba, tal vez incluso algo más que eso, había hecho estragos en su mente y es que… Tragó saliva. Una vez superado el temor por haber hecho el ridículo y por haberse comportado como un perro necesitado la pasada noche, la idea de…  _algo_ entre él y su antiguo maestro — _Dios mío_ — no le disgustaba en absoluto. Era extraño — _¡y tanto!_ —, pero no necesariamente malo. Pero hasta ahora se había dedicado a evitar a este y posiblemente Kakashi pensara… ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Que Naruto se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso se arrepentía?

Soltó un gruñido y se revolvió el pelo con las manos en un ademán desesperado.

—Mierda, Kakashi.

No se arrepentía. Aún tenía cosas que pensar, a Naruto nunca se le había dado bien pensar. Pero no se arrepentía. ¿Cómo podía? Kakashi era alguien importante para él, de una forma u otra, y lo había disfrutado, y Kakashi lo había querido, tal vez más de lo que a Naruto le gustaría saber. No. No se arrepentía. Y tenía que encontrar al otro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tsunade suspiró y se cruzó de piernas tras su escritorio. Por muy absurda que fuera la petición, no tenía ninguna razón de peso para denegársela al  _jounin_.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me doy cuenta de que te das cuenta de que me doy cuenta de que acabas de volver de una misión, de rango A de hecho, y que me estás pidiendo embarcarte en otra mientras el resto de tu equipo descansa?

Mientras Shizune, la propia asistenta de la Hokage, se la quedaba mirando en blanco ante lo enrevesado de la pregunta, Kakashi se limitó a sonreír jovialmente y asentir.

—No hemos sufrido ninguna lesión o herida grave y se me ha ocurrido que qué mejor que pasar mi tiempo libre en alguna otra misión. Bastará con rango B o C.

Tsunade se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio para plantarse enfrente suyo.

—Kakashi, te conozco y sé que estás intentando poner agua de por medio respecto a algo. Ya sabes que podrías hacer lo mismo yéndote de viaje. Visitar sitios y disfrutar tu tiempo libre.

—Gracias, Hokage _-sama_ , pero prefiero asumir una misión. Será más… entretenido.

—O sea que te ayudará a dejar de pensar en lo que sea que te está molestando, ¿no? Mira, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero trabajar hasta caerte muerto no le será de ayuda a nadie. Ahora…

Shizune pegó un grito cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo de forma repentina y la gran pila de documentos que había estado sosteniendo se desperdigó por todas partes.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Naruto, el culpable del repentino estruendo, antes de detenerse a menos de un metro de un sorprendido Kakashi.

Uno de los documentos cayó sobre el escritorio de la Hokage cual hoja de otoño. Tsunade se puso en pie con una mirada fulminante cuando otro de los informes se posó sobre su cabeza. Shizune, por su parte, permaneció congelada en su sitio, contemplando el caos y dando gracias porque la ventana hubiera estado cerrada.

—Naruto —habló la quinta Hokage en un tono de voz escalofriantemente tranquilo—. Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para entrar en mi oficina de esa forma.

El chico no le estaba prestando el más mínimo ápice de atenció. Su entero ser estaba enfocado al que había despreciado tan cruelmente —si bien de forma involuntaria—.

—¿¡Que demonios es eso de que te vas a una misión tú solo?!

Kakashi hizo una mueca bajo la máscara ante el grito de su antiguo pupilo. Aquello iba a ser difícil.  _Naruto_ era difícil. ¿Por qué, volvía a preguntarse, tenía que complicarse tanto la existencia?

—Ya veo que Sai te lo ha dicho —dijo en un tono jovial—. Bueno, no te preocupes, solo es una misión fácil para pasar el rato, no estaré fuera mucho tiempo. No es la primera vez que voy a una misión individual. —Arqueó una ceja—. Nos veremos antes de que nos asignen una nueva misión de equipo, no tienes que…

—¡No es eso! —interrumpió Naruto.

Kakashi parpadeó.

—¿...no?

Naruto abrió la boca para responder… ¿pero qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Qué…?

—No me arrepiento —soltó de pronto, casi tropezando con las palabras.

No supo si era cosa de su imaginación y su deplorable estado de confusión después de  _todo_ lo que había pasado, pero de pronto sintió como si la oficina de la vieja Tsunade se volviera mucho más pequeña, como si el aire condensado le sofocara, le hiciera arder el rostro y… Ajeno a que había desviado la vista hacia el suelo, Naruto alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con que las otras tres personas de la sala se le habían quedado mirando… con expresiones más bien curiosas en sus rostros. Sintió cómo enrojecía aún más —si es que tal cosa era posible—.

—¿¡Es que no puede uno tener un poco de PRIVACIDAD?! ¿¡Vieja, se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?!—ladró.

No debía ser buena idea —«No.  _Mierda_. Claro que no»—, porque el objeto que Tsunade había estado sosteniendo se resquebrajó por la mitad con un potente chasquido que hizo a Naruto temer que su esperanza de vida fuera a ser recortada.

—Eh… esto… Tsunade… —trató de apaciguar, y tragó saliva cuando la Hokage enfocó sus ojos en él.

—Mocoso —pronunció y Naruto no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás—. Dime, ¿sabes dónde estás en estos momentos? —Abrió la boca para responder pero esta le cortó en seco—. Entonces, ¿quién crees que debería respetar la privacidad de los demás?

—Hokage _-sama_ , disculpa, pero creo que esto es mi culpa —intervino Kakashi de la nada. Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en que este parecía evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos y se maldijo por dentro—. Hemos tenido una serie de malentendidos, es por eso que…

Tsunade frunció el ceño y Naruto pudo por fin respirar tranquilo —en parte, al menos— cuando está se volvió a relajar en su asiento.

—Ya veo —dijo después de un instante—. Creo entonces que tu petición para misión queda cancelada. Los dos, fuera. Y, Naruto —el aludido se giró para mirarla a tiempo de ver como esta hacía polvo una pequeña estatuilla que reposaba en su escritorio solo con la mano; había una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro—. La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

Naruto volvió a tragar saliva.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra desde que habían dejado el despacho de la Quinta Hokage y eso había sido por lo menos un cuarto de hora atrás. Kakashi empezaba a impacientarse, aunque su comportamiento lo desmintiera por completo. No se sentía del todo cómodo con abordar el tema, no después del terrible error que había cometido —y de las consecuencias, sobretodo las consecuencias—, pero tal vez esperar que fuera su ex-alumno el que tomara la iniciativa era esperar demasiado. Se encontraban ya cerca de la casa del chico y, aunque caminaban despacio, uno al lado del otro y cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no tardarían en llegar.

« _No me arrepiento._ »

Era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras, y si algo le habían enseñado los años a Kakashi era que las respuestas no llegaban por arte de magia.

—Así que Sai te dijo que me iba de misión —comentó en tono casual.

Naruto pegó un brinco.

—¿Eh? Sí… —murmuró frunciéndole el ceño al suelo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me andabas buscando? Tenía la sensación de que me estabas evitando —dijo mirándole de reojo.

Sus palabras detuvieron al otro chico en seco. Kakashi se detuvo también y, tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Naruto alzó la mirada hacia él; había un fulgor de determinación rielando en el azul de sus ojos. Kakashi quiso consumirse en el fuego de esa mirada.

—No… me arrepiento —dijo al fin Naruto—. No me arrepiento de lo que… pasó. La otra noche.

Kakashi sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Se forzó a respirar hondo y tratar de ser razonable.

—Naruto, entiendo que te sientas incómodo. No tendría que haber dejado que sucediera por mucho que… —Soltó un suspiro—. Sé que es por demás inapropiado, pero créeme, no tiene que cambiar nada. Puedo afrontarlo. Aunque no lo parezca soy un adulto —bromeó.

La arruga en el entrecejo de Naruto se intensificó.

—Dios, Kakashi _-sensei_  —exclamó e hizo una mueca ante el sufijo de maestro—. No… Lo que intento decir es que me gustó… lo que pasó. Es solo que —soltó una risita y se rasco la nuca apartando la vista— nunca había pensado en que podría interesarme otro tío y menos aún tú… ¡Ah! No porque no pudieras gustarme, pero, es decir, es  _tan_ raro. De todas formas, siento haberte evitado, no sabía que…

Pero Kakashi había dejado de escuchar hacía rato. ¿Era posible que fuera verdad?

—Naruto —lo interrumpió odiando el pequeño tembleque en su voz. El otro le miró a los ojos—, ¿lo dices en serio?

Vio como se mordía el labio antes de asentir, una pequeña sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro.

—Je, ¿como de seguro tengo que estar? Sé que no quiero seguir evitandote y que… —De pronto, se le subieron los colores y masculló—:… no me importaría demasiado repetirlo.

Aún incapaz de asimilar las palabras de su ex-alumno, el cuerpo del  _jounin_ se movió por voluntad propia cuando lo cogió del hombro y lo acercó a él mientras con la otra mano se descubría el rostro lo suficiente como para plantarle un beso en aquella boca testaruda, gritona y,  _oh, tan_   _deliciosa_.

Kakashi lo besó con desenfreno, asaltando la boca del otro chico con su lengua, saboreando su paladar y cada rincón al que pudiera llegar. Después de un primer instante de sobresalto, Naruto no tardó en responder con las mismas ganas y sus lenguas se enredaron en una sintonía de besos, saliva y dientes. Naruto gruñó roncamente cuando Kakashi le mordió el labio inferior antes de apartarse y murmurar:

—Es más que suficiente.

« _Por ahora_ » no lo dijo. Esto era más de lo que nunca había imaginado conseguir. No podía esperar que Naruto cambiara de sexualidad y decidiera que estaba enamorado de él de la noche a la mañana, por mucho que le hubiera gustado el sexo. Y vaya, vaya si le había gustado, si la forma en la que había vuelto a atrapar sus labios era indicativo alguno.

Habría que esperar a ver cómo se lo tomaba la gente si se enteraba. No es que le importara demasiado, pero tampoco le apetecía empezar a escuchar la palabra "asaltacunas" en cada esquina que se detuviera para leer. Iruka y Tsunade le iban a dar un buen rapapolvos, pero, ¡ay!, tenía más que comprobado que Naruto ya no era un niño, pensó, mientras le estrujaba un cachete con disimulo. El siseo «¿¡Pero qué…?!» y el puñetazo lo había visto venir, solo que no tan abajo.

Al parecer, todavía era un poco pronto para su fantasía en medio de la calle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> End
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? Sabéis que me encantan.


End file.
